darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Venture Meets Crackshot
7/16/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Venture Crackshot 4.0.0 Edge of Iacon's Dome It's the beginning of a new cycle. Venture would like to be out on a scouting operation today, but presently--and quite unusually for her--she's standing outside Iacon's dome with a tool kit, tinkering with a sensor emplacement. A hatch cover has been removed, and is leaning against the base of the mechanism, exposing its inner circuitry. Venture suddenly jerks her hand out when a spark erupts from the opening, and she mumbles something. "... Uhm, should you be doing that? " asks Crackshot uncertainly. He had just stepped around the corner and stopped shot as the spark flickers out noticeably, and the mech leans against the wall next to the opening. Venture suddenly jerks her head up to face Crackshot when he speaks. "Oh, you startled me!", she exclaims. She turns to regard the sensor, and gestures towards the open servicing hatch. "Optimus kind of confined me to the base for a few cycles," she admits. "Fixing this sensor was one part of my, er, punishment. It's a bit flaky." Crackshot tilts his head a little, blinking "Oh, I see. I uh, didn’t know you were qualified for that. Did you want a hand? " he asks a little bit uncertainly. "I'm not really qualified to fix it, no," Venture confesses. "I'm kind of checking it for signs of an obvious problem, like a loose connection or a blown capacitor, something simple that I *could* fix. But if it's more serious than that, then I'd have to defer it to someone more qualified." She gestures again to the opening. "I accidentally touched a power lead just now. That's what caused the spark." She's got a bit of a scorch mark on her index finger now. "A second set of optics won't hurt, if you don't mind having a look," she says, stepping aside. Crackshot ahhs and nods "I see I see.' he smiles as he crouches beside her to look inside "I know a little about electronics. I can tell you at least if it will catch on fire or not." he admits. "I'm Crackshot, by the way!" "I'm Venture," the smaller 'Bot says. "Technical things really aren't my cup of energon." She watches as Crackshot begins inspecting. "I was told the video feed from this sensor had intermittent static, if that helps." Crackshot nods "Odd punishment. " he admits as he looks in again "Hmm. Well, there's definitely a loose wire if you touched a feed and got a spark - they aren't supposed to do that when touched." he remarks. "Maybe thermal expansion and contraction is what's causing intermittent disconnection, then," Venture suggests. "I can't think of any other reason for a loose connection to work sometimes and not others." Crackshot blinks "Or the explosion on the dome shook it loose." he adds as well "You know what to do right?" he asks as he straightens to peer at Venture "Inspect every wire connection in there until I find a loose one, I suppose," Venture says. "There's a number of them, but it shouldn't take too long." Crackshot blinks again "Yeah, but do you know what to do if you find a loose one? " he asks gently "You record it so that the techs can come by and fix it. Right?" "If it's loose though, shouldn't unplugging and then re-plugging that connection fix it?", Venture asks. Crackshot smiles a little bit "Yes, that's what the techs would do. But we're not techs." he explains "And like medics, they don’t like other people shouldering one on their job, cause they get yelled at if we screw up." Venture considers this. "That sounds reasonable," she admits. "I'll record which connector it was, then." She glances towards the opening one last time. "By the way, how do you turn this thing off so I don't get zapped again?" Crackshot steps out of the way and states "We can’t. you just don’t touch it. Look with your eyes, not your hands." he then pulls out a rubber coated wand "Oh, this can help too with moving things gently." he smiles. "Oh, this will be helpful," Venture says as she reaches to accept the wand. "Thanks!" Crackshot nods "no problem. I gotta get going though okay? Just call if you need a hand Venture." "I'll do that," Venture says. "Nice meeting you, Crackshot." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:Venture's Logs